Source:Elf Fantasy Fair, 8 April 2001 - report by Theoryland
8 April 2001 - Gonzo reporting Not all the questions were asked, but I have repeated all of them, with (wherever applicable) the answers we received. Some of these things refer to Winter's Heart, so if there are some spoilers in here. I do not think they are too bad, and I am sure most of this is interesting to everyone, so I will post it here and let you decide to stop reading if you do not want to get any information before you have finished that book. Gonzo: Why do Aviendha, Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve keep quiet about Mazrim Taim having been turned to the Shadow? Gonzo: Why did Elayne and Nynaeve assume that the male a'dam had been taken care of? Gonzo: How did Bashere approach Rand without being announced the first time? RJ: Matters were a bit confused at the time. It was just coincidence. One down. Are the main characters ever going to quarrel over keeping secrets? Gonzo: Is Mat really as strongly ta'veren as Hawkwing was? RJ: No. Two down. Gonzo: I noticed that only men use the phrase 'so-called', while only women use 'who called themselves'. Is that a coincidence, or is it intentional? RJ: Coincidence Three down. This is not going well. Isabel (Dragon Thief): Is it possible for two souls to inhabit one body at the same time without the aid of the Dark One's powers? RJ: RAFO. Obvious :D . Gonzo (Tercel): how did Aginor die in book one? Gonzo: Did Demandred recognize Flinn in the last chapter of Winter's Heart? RJ: RAFO. Naturally :( . Gonzo: Would Taim have recognised Flinn, in that position? RJ: Yes. Not expected, but not helpful either because of 9. Isabel: Did you intend in Winter's Heart to make it clear that Demandred is not Taim?" Answer: RAFO. Obvious :D . Isabel: Did you post that "Answer" post at Theoryland? or have you ever posted a message at a message board? RJ: I hardly ever look at the sites about Wheel of Time. If I sit behind my computer, I do what I like most there, I write. Is Ilyena reborn and if so, who? Isabel: Can you tell me something more about how the taint was cleansed? RJ: Shadar Logoth and the taint destroyed each other. -> Taint is destroyed. Tercel: Can you explain Nicola's foretelling? Frenzy: Can a Warder Bond be passed to a non-channeler? RJ: No. He also said that a non-channeler could be included, I think he was referring to Min. A few more, possibly interesting, remarks and answers we got: RJ: Being burned out is different from being stilled. The latter is not as severe as the former. Gonzo: this is just as I expected, or at least in no way in contrast with it. :) RJ: Sammael is dead. He is dead. He is dead. He may be reborn again, but then he will not remember he was Sammael. He cannot be reincarnated. He is dead. Gonzo: To me, this suggests that we will not see Sammael again. :rollin RJ: Not too many more books ... I hope. At least three. Gonzo: I got the distinct impression that he wants to finish it eventually. Gonzo: I asked a question about using gateways as cannons, but I am not certain I made clear what I had in mind, so this is not completely shot down yet. RJ: You couldn't do it that way. Not the way you describe it, I think. New Spring is shorter than the notes on which it was based. Question: When will we see Loial again? RJ (quite happily): RAFO :D ! Isabel: Can you eliminate anyone from the list of suspects in Asmodean's murder? RJ: No. I like to see you wondering. It should be obvious to anyone. Isabel: Not even a single one? RJ (After some thinking): Rand. Apart from him, I will not clear any other suspects. Not even Bela. After this, it deteriorated into a discussion of Bela as the Creator/Moridin. Isabela defended my view that Moridin is Jeade'en, Rand's horse. For some reason, she failed to convince RJ; probably her fault, as my theory was very good. It was just my humility that made me stay in the background, of course. Certainly not the fact that I was not quite sure I could have defended it better. :D Final result: Three down, two RAFO's I expected, one idea badly damaged, and two as I told everyone was the case. All in all, I got a bit over 50 percent, and that is not as bad as I feared after the first few. ;) PS Isabela, did you get anything more? I think you asked even more questions than I did, so you should have some more answers. I must admit, before you start mentioning irrelevant details, that I stole some of your answers for this post. But I had given fair warning, so that doesn't count. :)http://theoryland.yuku.com/reply/88494/t/Fantasy-Fair-Questions.html#reply-88494 8 April 2001 - Emma reporting I also asked him if Asmodean and Slayer had met each other before he was killed, and he said they hadn't met. But Slayer knows of all the Forsaken and they know he exist!!!!!!!!!! RJ also said (for fun) he suspected Nynaeve to have killed Asmodean and that Moridin is hiding as Nynaeve:) (Poor Lan) Nynaeve also had a good childhood, but she already tried to bully people:) HE has told a lot more, but I will hopefully get later a full report of some one else who had taped every conversation. http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/netherlands.html bye Isabel http://theoryland.yuku.com/reply/88497/t/Fantasy-Fair-Questions.html#reply-88497 Category:Reports from Fans